mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kiseki Films
Kiseki Films was an Anime licensing and distributing anime created in 1993, and tried to capitalize on Manga Entertainment's success of marketing and distributing anime in the UK and Australia. In 2002, they were bought over by UK Adult interest video company Revelation Redemption Films, and then ceased operations. Kiseki Films Australia The Australian branch of Kiseki was established in 1994 and closed down in 1999 after a take over from CEL. Before the take over, Kiseki Films Australia's distributor, BPS Video Services were pressured by the Australian Government to cut ties with them due to dodgy practices. BPS Video Services were accused of using second hand VHS tapes. These tapes, especially the ones that Kiseki Films Australia bootlegged from American and other UK licensors had other recordings at the end of the feature. Kiseki Films Australia were investigated by the Australian Federal Police after anime license holders in the UK and the USA, notably Viz Media, Pioneer UK, Western Connection and US Renditions complained about their versions of anime on VHS were being copied and then sold in Australia with the Kiseki label, without purchasing the licenses and paying the companies royalties. After being taken to court, they were found guilty. They were forced to pay the above companies damage and lost profit, later eventuating to them closing, as license holders in the UK and USA favoured Madman Entertainment. Kiseki, as well as Manga Entertainment was no stranger to making headlines in major newspapers and television news programs in Australia in the early to mid '90s as many of the anime titles released were violent and contained profanity and many sex scenes. A few of their titles were censored or banned by the Australian Government's Classification Board, as board members and much of the public were used to American or UK animated cartoons. Some of the anime released in Australia and UK are below: *''Battle Skipper'' *''Robotech'' *''Urotsukidoji'' *''Adventure Duo'' *''Armitage III'' AU Exclusive - Rip of UK Pioneer VHS *''Macross: Do You Remember Love? *''Macross: Do You Remember Love? *''MD Geist'' *''Robot Carnival'' AU Exclusive - Rip of UK Anime Projects VHS *''Star Blazers'' *''Ranma 1/2'' AU Exclusive - Rip of US Viz Video VHS *''Plastic Little'' *''Yamato'' *''Samurai Showdown'' AU Exclusive - Rip of US AD Vision VHS *''Tenchi Muyo'' AU Exclusive *''Slayers'' AU Exclusive *''Record of Lodoss War'' AU Exclusive *''Twilight of the Cockroaches AU Exclusive - *''Macross II'' *''The Gigolo'' *''Moldiver'' AU Exclusive - Rip of UK Pioneer VHS *''Fatal Fury'' AU Exclusive - Rip of US Viz Video VHS *''Big Wars'' *''Babel II'' AU Exclusive - Rip of UK Labyrinth Video VHS *''Casshan: Robot Hunter'' AU Exclusive *''The Cockpit'' *''El Hazard'' AU Exclusive - Rip of UK Pioneer VHS *''Final Fantasy'' *''The Hakkenden: Legend of the Dog Warriors'' The Anime UK news DVD schedule states that 2 Gunbuster DVDs are going to be published by Kiseki Films. It is still unclear if this is a rumor or Kiseki is making a comeback in the UK. Some suspect that the company's Australian division copied most of the tapes marked AU Exc. from various NTSC and PAL VHS sources. For example: Ranma 1/2 tapes are most likely to have been duplicates of the 1994 US Viz Video VHS tapes, Babel II a rip of the UK E2/Labyrinth Video VHS, and Tenchi Muyo, from the 1994 Pioneer UK releases. Category:Anime companies